


Toxic

by 叶川 (Yechuan_wink)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 子体, 年龄操作
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yechuan_wink/pseuds/%E5%8F%B6%E5%B7%9D
Relationships: England/Scotland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Toxic

那个小家伙是在一个非常不凑巧的时候出现的。  
亚瑟，或者说，23岁的亚瑟，正和斯科特为了独立的事吵的天昏地暗。至于是第几次了，谁也记不清。威廉非常识趣的拉着试图捣乱的诺斯离开了战场，任由那两兄弟打得不可开交——或许说亚瑟单方面被打并且企图还手更合适。  
“Damn it——Soctt!！！”  
“Shut up！！！”  
两个人都试图用音量压倒对方，完全就在耳边的咆哮让两人的耳膜都振得有些发懵。  
“我说过，独立这事完全没得商量。哪怕我决定脱离欧/盟。”  
亚瑟试图冷静下来，却听见斯科特在他耳边的一句嘟哝。  
“你小时候比你现在可爱多了。”  
“哈——！”亚瑟眯了眯眼睛，“听起来真好笑。我不觉得当年有什么值得回忆的东西。”  
斯科特的动作却停了。他不再把拳头对着他的弟弟——尽管他也从没承认斯科特是他哥哥——的身上挥。而是把亚瑟从地上拉起来，虽然因为短暂脱力又坐回了地上。自己走到一旁的椅子上一屁股坐下，点上了一根烟。  
“英/格/兰，你会为你的固执付出代价的。你不能拉着我和你一起死。”吐出一口烟气，同样的绿眸对视了一眼。  
“用不着你提醒，苏/格/兰。”  
亚瑟擦了一下嘴角的血，冷笑了一声，自己站起来回身往自己房间走去。  
斯科特一声不吭的跟在了后面。  
他极度地不想承认，也非常抗拒。  
他可能，喜欢上自己的这个讨厌的弟弟了。  
从一开始。  
……  
亚瑟简单的把自己的伤口处理了一下之后，却是瞥见自己床上的被子不知道什么时候掀开了，还钻进去一个圆滚滚的家伙。亚瑟第一反应，他家猫。  
“Scotty……”无奈又略带宠溺的语气。真要说能让英格兰无奈的家伙，除了奥尔和罗茜，还有薇娅，也就只有他家猫了。  
这却是让跟在后面的斯科特晃了一下神。他从来不知道亚瑟家里的猫的名字……和他那么像。  
至于这是不是巧合……你猜呢。  
镜头回到亚瑟柯克兰床上那个钻进他被子的家伙，亚瑟一脸无奈的掀开被子，出现在视线里的并不是他家可爱的猫咪，也不是那个经常给他抱着的团子，而是……一个小孩子。  
一个跟他一样有着金色头发，碧绿眼眸的小孩子。  
长得还和他一样。  
亚瑟拒绝承认他的第一反应是自己的私生子。因为这个想法被他自己的日常生活行为很快的否决了。  
开玩笑……他又不是一个跟弗朗西斯一样到处乱搞的人。  
亚瑟暗暗地想。  
那么……只有……  
“你是谁？”  
“我是英/格/兰！你又是谁！”  
“……我是英/国。”  
“英/国？”  
不用继续对话下去，已经完全可以确定，这个小家伙……就是小时候的亚瑟。目测只还是英/格/兰王国时期的自己……大概只有13岁的样子。  
斯科特口中的那个，小时候的自己。  
回忆的洪流瞬间带走了亚瑟的思绪。许多不愿意再次回忆起来的记忆翻滚起来，亚瑟下意识的将原本抱在手上的自己抛了出去，捂住了头。  
好在被跟在后面的斯科特接了个正着。  
“亚瑟——你在干什么！”斯科特抱着小小的英/格/兰高声质问道。  
“不用你管！”亚瑟用同样高的声音回应着，并且夹杂了些许的愤怒和痛苦。  
斯科特难得的闭上了嘴。  
“……”  
“……”  
连空气都开始沉默，尴尬突然蔓延开来。  
好在急促的电话铃声打段了堪称二十一世纪最尴尬的这一幕——苏/格/兰抱着小英/格/兰，和英/国对视。  
“喂？威廉？诺斯被奥康内尔带走了？好的我知道了。”  
也顾不得什么，亚瑟抓起原本脱在一旁的外套就往外跑，也不知道是想逃离这里还是真的着急去把诺斯弄回来。  
留下斯科特一个人抱着意外出现的小英/格/兰。  
场面依旧很尴尬。  
斯科特抱着小亚瑟懵了一会，最后还是无可奈何的接受了似乎暂时需要带娃的事实。  
但更不幸的是，他们只能睡一张床。还是亚瑟那张。  
因为亚瑟根本没打算跟他久聊并给他准备房间。  
晚上。  
小英/格/兰和苏/格/兰睡在同一张床上，应该说，小亚瑟睡的很香，但是斯科特基本上睡不着。  
废话，你让一个你朝思暮想的人抱着你，还缠的特别紧，你睡一个给我看看。  
斯科特的那物早就硬的不行了。  
但偏偏小亚瑟温热的呼吸还不停的打在他脖子上，轻飘飘，麻酥酥的，像是一根羽毛在不停的挠。  
斯科特真的觉得自己的理智快被这小家伙扯断了。  
一直忍着也不是个办法，斯科特动了动，试图把自己从小亚瑟的抱抱里抽出去，但是却一不小心把他弄醒了。  
不醒倒好，一醒，倒是彻底扯断了斯科特的理智线。  
“……唔？斯科特哥哥……？”  
啪。  
听见了理智线崩断的声音。  
“我们来做点很舒服的事吧。小英/格/兰？”  
斯科特听见自己这么说。  
小亚瑟对此表示迷茫，但还是愣愣的点了点头。  
上帝啊。  
斯科特寄希望于在他能翻到的任何地方都找不到润滑剂或者避孕套一类的。不过很可惜的事他仅仅拉开了英/格/兰人的床头柜，便发现了他既想找又不想找到的东西。  
他明显低估了英/格/兰人的工口程度。  
似乎已经没有理由停下来了。  
完备的工具，对方的……认同？以及自己已经压制不住的欲望。  
斯科特小心的把小英/格/兰从身上抱开，放在床上。本身就只穿了一件墨绿色的斗篷显得特别好解。小亚瑟明显还处于半梦半醒的状态，甚至到斯科特伸进两只手指进行开拓才有了一些反应。  
一些无意义的轻哼飘进正在努力忍耐的苏/格/兰人耳朵里。听得头皮发麻，手上不由得加快的动作。指尖无意扫过一点却是得到一声呻吟。  
“嗯啊……”  
小英/格/兰从来都没有过这种感受，仿佛有电流从尾椎骨直抵大脑，却是情不自禁的喊了出来，凑得面前的苏格兰人更近了些。  
真的是忍耐到了极限。斯科特想着，应该也做的差不多了。  
然后便是整根没入。  
少年的后穴紧致而又高热，耳边却是略带痛苦的一声啜泣，虽然舒服至极，但斯科特没敢立刻开始动。  
他难得的吻了吻身下的……他所认为是弟弟的人，试图帮助他放松，直到原本的大口喘息被轻微的挪动所替代，斯科特才缓慢的动了起来。  
真的非常舒服，难以言喻的、更何况，在他身下的还是他朝思暮想的……弟弟。  
也不知过了多久，斯科特在小英/格/兰的身体里释放出来。退出后，苏/格/兰人看着脸上犹有泪痕但已经沉沉睡去的小家伙，深深的感觉到自己已经算得上是个变态了。  
正准备抱着小亚瑟去清理，好巧不巧，真正的亚瑟回来了。  
现在收回前言，这才是第二十一世纪最尴尬的一幕。  
“这是……怎么回事？”  
亚瑟并非看不懂眼前的一片狼藉，但是他真的不愿意相信，他的老哥——尽管他不愿意这么称呼他，对自己有某些奇怪的想法。  
和他自己一样。  
“……”  
意料之中的沉默。  
“……你？”  
单字的质问包含了亚瑟复杂至极的情感。他眼睁睁看着斯科特将小时候的自己塞了过来，走到一旁去，点了一根烟，猛吸一口后缓缓吐出。  
“你真是毒药。”  
不知道是赞美还是无奈的口吻。  
“……呵。”  
亚瑟不知道为什么只觉得无名火起，快步走上去，丢掉了斯科特夹在指间的香烟，另一种手摁住他的后脑勺，嘴对嘴的磕了过去——只能说磕，因为斯科特几乎都尝到了自己嘴唇被咬破所带来的血腥味。这根本算不上一个吻。  
惊讶，困惑。以至于苏/格/兰第一时间没有反应过来，愣了快三秒，直到面前这个金发的家伙试图再度入侵的时候才狠狠推开。  
“……！”  
“嘶。”  
亚瑟被推得倒退几步，一下子撞上了身后的门板，将原本半掩着的门给撞合上，发出“碰”的一声响动。  
斯科特犹不可思议的看着英/格/兰，如果他刚刚不是做梦的话……那家伙……刚刚亲了我？？？！！！！  
这个认知让苏/格/兰的内心为之震撼，一种难以言喻的复杂感情。  
亚瑟倒吸着凉气，揉了揉背上被撞到的地方，一边重新走向还在震惊的斯科特。  
“你看看你对我做了什么。”  
亚瑟下定决心，故意用略微委屈的声音说到，并且瞟了瞟还在熟睡中的小时候的自己。  
“……”  
斯科特说不出话。  
“那你想怎么补偿我？”  
亚瑟拉着斯科特，一起坐倒在他的床上。斯科特却瞥见刚刚留下的痕迹，一时红了脸，赶忙偏过头不去看旁边的这人。  
“……我都要怀疑你是不是故意的了。”  
斯科特故作平静的回复到。  
“那看你跳不跳这个坑了。”  
亚瑟毫不避讳，回应他。


End file.
